El regreso de Dark Danny
by Artemis Walker
Summary: Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Danny Phantom peleo contra su contra parte malvada, pero, después de varios días, el regresa a cobrar venganza y hacer que su futuro sea igual a como el recuerda, y hará lo que sea para lograrlo ¿podrá Danny vencerlo nuevamente? COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador, Butch Hartman, solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute.

_**El regreso del Dan Phantom.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 1.- El regreso.

En alguna parte de la zona fantasma, dentro del castillo de Reloj, sobre una repisa, se encontraba el termo fenton, aquel en el que fue encerrado uno de los villanos más fuertes contra los que se había enfrentado Danny Phantom. De repente, el termo comienza a tambalearse, provocando un ruido que provoco un eco por todo el castillo. Reloj, quien se encontraba observando los acontecimientos futuros y pasados, cuando logro captar aquel extraño sonido se fue directamente a buscar que era lo que lo estaba provocando, Reloj llegó hasta dónde estaba el termo, el cual estaba brillando, hasta que finalmente exploto, Reloj se cubrió el rostro con su brazo, cuando el brillo desapareció, el fantasma bajo su brazo y miro con temor que el fantasma que se encontraba encerrado fue finalmente liberado.

-Hola, Reloj -dijo Danny.

-Veo que finalmente has logrado escapar -respondió Reloj mirándolo fijamente.

-Así es, y gracias a que me mantuve ahí encerrado me he hecho más fuerte que antes -Danny levanto su mano en dirección a Reloj y disparo un rayo de color rojo tomando por sorpresa al fantasma haciendo que chocara contra una pared. Reloj se levanto con un poco de dificultad, buscando alguna forma de escapar, cuando en eso, su mirada se topo con una de sus pantallas, Reloj intento escapar por una de ellas, pero fue nuevamente atacado por uno de los rayos de Danny.

-Muy astuto de tu parte -comenzó a decir el fantasma de cabello blanco acercándose a Reloj quien se encontraba nuevamente en el suelo -, intentar escapar por uno de tus portales del tiempo.

Reloj alzo la mirada justo cuando Danny lo iba a atacar por tercera vez, Reloj tomo su bastón, pulso el botón que se hallaba en la punta haciendo que la escena se congelara, Reloj aprovecho y salió de su castillo en busca de la única persona que podría ayudarlo. Mientras tanto, Danny volvió a la normalidad, y su rayo que se supone iba destinado a Reloj destruyo una pared del castillo, el fantasma bajo su mano.

-Así que lograste escapar -dijo mirando a su alrededor -, pero tal parece que te has debilitado, eso me da más ventaja -si mirada se dirigió a una pantalla, el se acerco y observo una silueta bastante familiar -. Al menos puedo darme una idea de donde puedes estar -Danny miro la pantalla por otro momento y después sonrió.

-Y creo que ya se como asegurarme de que mi futuro no vuelva a ser cambiado -soltó una risa y se fue volando de ahí.

_Amity Park:_

Daniel Fenton y sus amigos, Tucker Foley, y Samantha Manso, ayudaban a los padres de Danny a mejorar algunas armas caza fantasmas, hasta que Jack Fenton alzo triunfante un pequeño aparato con dos antenas en la parte superior.

-¡Está listo, el lanza rayos Fenton! -Danny miro el aparato preocupado de que fuera su padre quien lo estuviera manipulando -. Esta pequeña cosita electrocutara a cualquier fantasma que se encuentre en los alrededores -explico al tiempo en que oprimía el pequeño botón verde para activarlo, pero cuando lo hizo un gran rayo ataco a Danny provocando que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, literalmente.

-Lo siento hijo -se disculpo el hombre ocultando el lanza rayos detrás de él.

-No importa, solo recuérdame estar lo más lejos posible de cuando pruebes algún arma -dijo Danny cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, perdón, ¡oigan! ¿quién tiene hambre?, iré a preparar algo de comer -Jack subió las escaleras directamente a la cocina.

-Iré a vigilar a tu padre antes de que haga explotar algo en la cocina -dijo Maddie subiendo donde su esposo.

-Danny, creo que deberías arreglar un poco tu cabello -sugirió Tucker conteniendo una risita.

-Siempre que mis padres crean algo, yo tengo que ser el afortunado fantasma que los pruebe primero -replico Danny tratando de acomodarse el cabello.

-Déjame ayudarte -pidió Sam comenzando a peinar el cabello de su novio -. Ellos no lo hacen con mala intención Danny, solo quieren ayudarte con tú cacería de fantasmas.

-Sí, lo sé ¿pero por qué tengo que ser yo el afectado?

-¿Tal vez por qué eres el único fantasma de la zona? -pregunto Tucker de forma sarcástica, cuando el aliento fantasma de Danny se activo -, ó eras el único.

Los tres vieron como las puertas del portal Fenton se abrieron, por lo que Danny se convirtió en fantasma, pero al ver de quien se trataba se relajo un poco; del portal, salió Reloj quien estaba muy mal herido.

-¡Reloj! -Danny fue corriendo hacia él antes de que este se cayera al suelo.

-Danny, tienes que ayudarme -pidió Reloj débilmente. Los tres jóvenes lo miraron confundidos

Danny llevo a su amigo hasta una silla y le pidió que le explicara lo que había sucedido. Reloj les conto todo, desde que el otro Danny se libero del termo, hasta cuando se había hecho más fuerte. Danny abrió los ojos cada vez más sorprendido por el relato del fantasma.

-Déjame ver si entendí -habló de pronto Sam tratando de analizar el relato -, ¿dices que ese otro Danny no solo encontró el modo de salir del termo, si no que ahora es más fuerte que antes?

-Así es.

-¿Y cómo lograste escapar? -pregunto Tucker.

-Detuve el tiempo antes de que me atacara por tercera vez, sin embargo el ya me había debilitado bastante, así que dudo que mi poder haya durado mucho tiempo, probablemente ahora mismo el otro Danny este de vuelta a la normalidad -explico Reloj mirando su báculo.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a derrotarlo? -pregunto nuevamente Tucker -, la última vez Danny uso toda su energía para vencerlo, y ahora que es más fuerte puede ser casi imposible.

-Danny, ¿tú qué piensas? -preguntó Sam al joven que se había mantenido en silencio.

-No lo sé -dijo por fin -Tucker tiene razón, la última vez que lo derrote fue con mi lamento fantasmagórico, pero usar ese poder me debilita demasiado, y si ahora es más fuerte no creo poder vencerlo con eso.

-Pero tenemos que pensar en algo…

-Ni siquiera se molesten -hablo una voz interrumpiendo a Sam Todos los presentes se voltearon encontrándose con el Danny del futuro. Reloj, aunque un poco débil, detuvo el tiempo, saco tres colares de su traje y los coloco en el cuello de Danny y sus amigos.

-Gracias -dijo Danny mirando a Reloj, este le sonrió -. Ahora a encargarse de ese tipo -pero cuando volvieron sus miradas dónde se supone que estaba el Danny adulto no encontraron nada.

-¿Me estaban buscando? -todos siguieron la voz, y vieron al otro Danny con uno de los collares de Reloj en su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda sujetaba a Sam.

-¡Danny!

-¡Sam! -Danny quiso lanzarle un rayo a su otro yo, pero este utilizo a la joven como escudo haciendo que Danny suspendiera su ataque -. ¡Déjala ir!

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, si quieres volver a verla tendrás que ir al reino de las sombras en lo más profundo de la zona fantasma, así que, hasta entonces -cuando terminó de hablar lanzo un rayo directo a Danny golpeándolo de lleno convirtiéndolo de nuevo a su forma humana.

-¡No, Danny! -grito Sam mientras desaparecía en la zona fantasma.

-Sam… -musito Danny antes de caer inconsciente.

_Continuara… _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta el próximo capi (n.n)/


	2. Chapter 2 Pesadilla

NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador, Butch Hartman, solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute.

_**El regreso del Dan Phantom.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 2.- Pesadilla.

Danny abrió los ojos, viéndose rodeado de una inmensa oscuridad, no veía nada más que así mismo dándose cuenta de que estaba en su forma fantasma. Siguió flotando hasta que se encontró atravesando un portal luminoso que lo llevo directamente a Amity Park. Danny aterrizo frente a la escuela Casper.

-¡Danny! -el joven escucho un par de voces familiares a sus espaldas.

-¡Tucker, Sam! -Danny sonrió y se giro para verlos, pero en ese instante, sus amigos lo pasaron de largo como si no lo hubieran visto -. Chicos ¿qué pasa?

-¿Qué ocurre chicos? -Danny se sorprendió al darse vuelta encontrándose así mismo en forma humana.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer trampa en el examen? -pregunto Sam dirigiéndose al Danny humano.

-Espera, ¿qué? -se pregunto el fantasma acercándose para escuchar mejor.

-Oigan, saben perfectamente que en todo este tiempo he estado peleando contra fantasmas, es normal que no haya tenido suficiente tiempo para estudiar -replico el ojiazul.

-¿Pero que ocurre si tus padres se enteran? -está vez fue Tucker el que hablo.

-Tranquilos, eso no sucederá -los tres se encaminaron hacia sus casas.

-Un segundo -dijo Danny comenzando a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría -, una prueba, yo haciendo trampa, oh cielos, estoy presenciando una escena de lo que pudo haber ocurrido si yo hacia trampa en ese examen, eso significa que esta noche ocurrirá aquel incidente que cambiaría mi vida -Danny hizo una pausa acordándose de Dan Phantom -. O mejor dicho, el que cambiara la vida de ese sujeto.

Danny comenzó a perseguir a los tres jovenes, pero de pronto todo se puso oscuro nuevamente,el ojiverde busco alguna luz que lo guiara de de nuevo a ese lugar en el que había estado antes, cuando encontró el portal lo cruzo rápidamente, pero está vez apareció delante de la "Nasty Burger", la cual estaba casi destruida. Danny se acerco, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, descubrió a su familia y amigos atados al gran recipiente donde se guardaba la salsa.

-¡NO! -el fantasma giro su rostro en dirección proveniente de la voz, viendo al Danny humano tropezándose con unos escombros sin posibilidad de salvar a su familia.

-Si el no puede salvarlos, ¡yo lo haré! -se dijo así mismo Danny volando hacia las personas que estaban dentro del restauran, sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a pocos metros de llegar, una extraña fuerza comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia atrás -. ¿Qué ocurre? -Danny intento zafarse de lo que se que lo estuviera arrastrando, sin tener éxito, y aunque lo hubiera logrado, ya era muy tarde, pues la "Nasy Burger" exploto. Todo comenzó a volverse oscuro y solo logro oír una voz.

"Mamá, papá, Jazz, Tucker... Sam"

Danny despertó pero en cuanto quiso levantarse se dio un fuerte golpe con algo regresandolo a su posición original.

-¿Sueles despertare así muy a menudo? -pregunto Tucker frotándose la cabeza.

-Parece que tuviste una pesadilla chico -dijo Reloj.

-¿Tucker, Reloj? -Danny alzo la cabeza-. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Dan Phantom te ataco y te desmayaste, Reloj y yo te trajimos a tú cuarto, cuando de pronto comenzaste a murmurar algunas cosas -explico Tucker levantándose.

-¿Dónde está Sam?

-La chica fue llevada a la zona fantasma -respondió Reloj en su forma de niño.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -está vez Danny se paro de golpe -¡Tenemos que ir pronto por ella!

-Espera Danny, trata de calmarte -pidió Tuck.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando Sam está en alguna parte de la zona fantasma con ese tipo? -pregunto Danny molesto.

-Sí, lo se, pero no podemos ir y atacar como si nada.

-¿Y entonces que propones que hagamos? ¿entrar cómo si nada y pedirle que nos de de vuelta a Sam?

-No me refería a eso -a Tucker se le agotaba la paciencia.

-¿Entonces que Tuck? Sam ahora mismo debe estar esperando a que la ayudemos...

-¡Danny, cálmate! -grito de pronto Tucker sorprendiendo a su amigo por su reacción -. Lo siento, pero debes de calmarte amigo.

Danny suspiro -. Sí, lo se, perdón Tuck, pero es que, Sam está en peligro, y no me puedo calmar.

-Se como te sientes, yo también estoy preocupado, después de todo es nuestra amiga, pero si nos alteramos no conseguiremos nada, ni siquiera sabemos donde queda ese reino de las sombras.

-El reino de la sombras está un poco más adelante de el castillo de Pariah -dijo de pronto Reloj llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes.

-¿Cómo dices? -pregunto Danny acercándose a él.

-Ese lugar, está completamente desolado, no solo porque está cerca del castillo de Pariah, si no por la energía que rodea el lugar, una fuerza tan grande, que hasta ahora no ha habido un solo fantasma capaz de estar ahí por más de media hora.

-Pero si es así ¿entonces por qué Dan Phantom dijo que estaría ahí? -pregunto Tucker.

-Tal vez porque él es un fantasma de alto rango no se ve afectado por la energía que emana -respondió Reloj.

-Con energía misteriosa o sin ella, debemos ir ahí -dijo Danny muy decidido.

-Danny, ya te lo dije, necesitamos un plan.

-No te preocupes por eso Tuck, yo ya tengo una idea -el azabache camino hasta un cajón, lo abrio, saco una foto y sonrio al verla. Reloj y Tucker se acercaron a observar la imagen.

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos con eso? -pregunto el joven mirando a su amigo.

-Ya lo veras -respondió guerdando la foto -. Ahora, ¡vamos!

Reloj y Tucker intercambiaron miradas antes de seguir a Danny hasta el laboratorio, y una vez ahí, le explicaron lo ocurrido a Jack, Maddie y Jazz diciéndoles que no tardarían en volver y que si los padres de Sam llamaban que crearan alguna buena excusa. Tucker, Danny y Reloj subieron a la nave Fenton y se pusieron en marcha hasta el reino de las sombras.

_Continuara…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta el próximo capi (n.n)/


	3. Chapter 3 Rehén

NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador, Butch Hartman, solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute.

_**El regreso de Dan Phantom.**_

**Antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a super girl wolf phantom quien me ha dado ánimos para seguir con la historia :3**

**Bueno, y ahora sin más distracciones, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 3.- Rehén.

Sam abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que estaba en una habitación oscura, la única luz del lugar la daban cuatro antorchas de llamas verdes que colgaban de las paredes. La joven trato de caminar, pero sintió que algo la sujetaba por los tobillos y las muñecas de las manos.

-Veo que finalmente has despertado -la azabache giro su rostro encontrándose cara a cara con Dan Phantom.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿qué le hiciste a Danny?

-Tú Danny está bien, sigue en el mundo humano, y con respecto a tú otra pregunta, estamos en la zona fantasma, en el reino de las sombras.

-¿El reino de las sombras?

-Es un lugar que se encuentra muy alejado en la zona fantasma, casi nadie viene por aquí.

-¿Por qué sera? -pregunto Sam de modo sarcástico, de pronto sintió un extraño escalofrío recorriéndole la columna vertebral.

-Así que los fantasmas no somos los únicos capaces de sentir esa extraña presencia.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Se dice que en este lugar vivió uno de los fantasmas más poderosos, incluso más fuerte que el mismo Pariah, nadie sabe cual era su nombre, o como era, muchos dicen que cambiaba de forma a su antojo y podía controlar cualquier poder que observara de los demás fantasmas.

-¿Te refieres, a que era algo así como un espejo?

-Podría decirse que si.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que de las paredes aparecieron varios fantasmas y comenzaron a atacarlos. Dan comenzó a lanzar rayos fantasmas, cuando escucho el grito de auxilio de la joven, el hombre la miro fijamente por unos instantes.

_"Danny"_

De pronto comenzó a escuchar una voz que lo llamaba, aunque era tan débil como un simple susurro que resonaba en su mente.

_"Danny, ayúdanos"_

Dan comenzó a sentir terribles punzadas en su cabeza.

_"Danny, Danny"_

Este cayo de rodillas con ambas manos en su cabeza.

_"¡Dannny!"_

-¡Danny! -grito Sam llamando la atención del hombre quien se puso de pie con dificultad.

-Déjenla... -Musitó con la cabeza baja -, déjenla... déjenla... !ALÉJENSE DE ELLA!

Cuando finalmente alzo el rostro ataco a todos los fantasmas con un lamento fantasmal haciéndolos desaparecer gracias al insoportable sonido. Sam se quedo petrificada por la acción del hombre.

Cuando Dan Phantom se calmo observo a la joven con una expresión de alivio en el rostro. Sam lo miro y noto algo extrañamente familiar en su mirada.

-¿Danny? -dijo Sam con suavidad. El hombre parpadeo saliendo del trance.

-¿Qué, rayos fue eso? -se pregunto así mismo llevándose una mano al rostro, cerro los ojos fuertemente tratando de analizar lo sucedido. Alzó el rostro y miro a Sam.

Dan se levanto y se marchó de ahí, necesitaba estar solo.

Sam forcejeaba tratando de librarse de las cadenas, necesitaba salir de ahí, justo en entonces, la joven se puso a pensar, ¿hace cuanto que estaba en la zona fantasma?, sacudió su cabeza, no era tiempo de pensar en eso.

-No te agotes en vano es imposible librarse de esas cadenas tan fácilmente -Sam vio a Dan phantom en el umbral de la puerta.

-Sabes, me lo vengo preguntando desde hace unas horas, ¿por qué me sigues manteniendo con vida?

-Eso es porque necesito que Danny este presente cuando me deshaga de ti, de esa forma mi futuro volver a a ser el mismo de antes -explico acercándose a Sam.

-Creo que te has olvidado de que Danny dijo que nunca iba a ser como tú -Sam frunció un poco el ceño.

-Eso ya lo veremos -dijo dándole la espalda.

-Vamos Danny, se que aún sigues siendo ese chico tímido que conozco, muy dentro de ti -dijo Sam suavizando su expresión.

-Ya te había dicho que yo abandone mi mitad humana hace muchos años.

-Sí lo se, pero se que sigues siendo el mismo, si no fuera así entonces yo ya no estaría en esta vida desde aquella vez que nos atacaron esos fantasmas.

-Eso es porque te necesito con vida hasta que Danny llegue.

-Eso es porque tus sentimientos humanos aún siguen dentro de ti. Vamos Danny tienes que recordar...

-¡Cállate! ¡no me llames así! -Dan se giro dando un puñetazo a la pared a la altura de la cabeza de Sam. Él alzo la mirada topándose con los ojos violetas de ella; este entrecerró los ojos y la miro por un rato.

-Sam... -susurro acortando la distancia entre los dos.

_"Danny"_

El hombre se aparto bruscamente llevándose una mano a la cara dándole nuevamente la espalda a la joven.

-No -comenzó a decir sin dirigirle la mirada -, vuelvas a llamarme por ese nombre, nunca jamas -dicho esto se retiro del lugar.

Sam lo vio alejarse detrás de la puerta, suspiro y miro hacia una pequeña grieta que dejaba entrar un poco de luz.

-Danny, espero que estés bien.

_Continuara…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nota importante: a decir verdad, ya tengo la historia escrita, solo es cuestión de que la publique, pero no tengo tiempo si no hasta los fines de semana, así que a más tardar se podrá encontrar un nuevo episodio cada sábado o domingo.

Hasta el próximo capi (n.n)/


	4. Chapter 4 El plan

NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador, Butch Hartman, solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute.

_**El regreso de Dan Phantom.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 4.- El plan.

Danny, Tucker y Reloj se habían internado en la zona fantasma desde hacia varias horas, pero no lograban encontrar el punto de reunión.

-¿Estas seguro de que vamos por la dirección correcta? -pregunto Danny dirigiéndose a Reloj.

-Paciencia, ya falta poco.

-Pero hace horas que pasamos el castillo de Pariah -dijo Tucker buscando alguna señal del supuesto reino.

-No debe estar muy lejos, por favor esperen un poco más.

Tucker suspiro, dirigió su mirada hacia su mejor amigo notando por la expresión de su rostro que estaba sumamente preocupado.

-Por cierto Danny, ¿qué fue lo que soñaste? -pregunto Tuck tratando de que su amigo pensara en otra cosa.

-Es verdad parece como si hubieras tenido una pesadilla -dijo igualmente Reloj percatándose de las intenciones del joven.

-Pues, no se si a eso se le pueda llamar pesadilla -respondió Danny mirando por la ventana.

-¿Entonces qué fue? -insistió su amigo.

-Creo que fue más bien, un recuerdo.

-¿Un recuerdo? -esta vez fue Reloj el que hablo.

Danny asintió . Fue de aquella vez que encontré las respuestas del examen, la única diferencia fue que ese recuerdo no me pertenecía.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -Tuck se veía confundido.

-Lo que quiero decir es que probablemente ese recuerdo fuera de Dan Phantom.

-Lo que quiere decir que presenciaste la muerte de su familia y amigos -aclaro Reloj.

-Así es.

-Pero, él dijo que abandono su lado humano -recordó Tucker.

-Sí, su lado humano, más no sus recuerdos -Danny saco la fotografía y la miro-, o sus sentimientos.

-Aguarden -hablo de pronto el joven captando la atención de sus acompañantes -, hay otra cosa que no entiendo, ¿por qué él secuestraria a Sam?

-Él quiere que su futuro no se vuelva a ver alterado, por lo tanto, lo más preciado para Danny debe desaparecer -Reloj y Tucker intercambiaron miradas, sonrieron de forma divertida, y voltearon a ver a su amigo.

-Danny~ - tarareando ambos provocando un rubor en el rostro del azabache.

-¿Eh?... ¿quién, Sam?... vamos chicos, ella, ella no es... o bueno... si estamos saliendo, pero, bueno... yo... es decir -comenzó a decir Danny poniéndose nervioso.

-Jaja, ya entendimos amigo tranquilo.

-Por el momento lo mejor seria que pensáramos en algo para derrotar a ese hombre -sugirió Reloj regresando a su habitual semblante serio.

-Él tiene razón Danny, es decir tú dices tener una idea, pero, ¿qué es exactamente lo que planeas hacer con esa foto?

-Como ya les había dicho, es probable que los recuerdos, e incluso sentimientos de Dan phantom sigan intactos, por lo tanto, si logramos hacer que él los recuerde, entonces tal vez podamos detenerlo y salvar a Sam.

-En ese caso, ¿planeas usar la foto para recordarle su pasado?

-Precisamente Tuck.

-Bien, no estoy muy seguro de que funcione, pero vale la pena intentarlo.

-Creo que estamos a punto de averiguar si ese plan funciona o no -comentó Reloj señalando hacia un castillo negro. Los dos amigos observaron la inmensa construcción.

-Bien, parece que finalmente llegamos -dijo Danny tomando su forma fantasma -. Hemos llegado, al reino de las sombras.

_Continuara…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hasta el próximo capi (n.n)/


	5. Chapter 5 El reino de las sombras

NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador, Butch Hartman, solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute.

_**El regreso de Dan Phantom.**_

_**Bueno a todos los lectores (si es que hay, claro, aparte de los que se que la están leyendo) estamos a tan solo dos episodios de terminar con esta historia, así que disfruten del los últimos capis. **_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 5.- El reino de las sombras.

Tcuker quien iba conduciendo la nave Fenton, se adentro en el enorme bosque oscuro que rodeaba el castillo. Los tres amigos salieron y comenzaron a caminar hasta la gran fortaleza que estaba rodeada por un río morado, cuando se acercaron a la puerta está se abrió dándoles paso, al internarse apenas unos metros, varios antorchas que colgaban de la pared se encendieron dando una mejor vista. Danny se sentía nervioso de estar ahí dentro, ese lugar definitivamente no le daba buena impresión.

-Tengan cuidado aquí adentro hay fantasmas de gran poder -advirtió Reloj a ambos chicos.

-¿Algo cómo eso? -pregunto Tucker señalando una forma oscura y de brillantes ojos rojos.

Danny inmediatamente le lanzo un rayo fantasma provocando que la figura gimiera de dolor, e inmediatamente, de las paredes aparecieron varias criaturas similares comenzando a atacar al grupo. Reloj y Danny lanzaban simultáneos rayos ectoplasmicos, mientras Tucker se defendía con el lanza rayos Fenton

-Parecen no tener fin -dijo Tucker dejando de disparar.

-Tiempo fuera -Reloj detuvo el tiempo a la vez que volvía a colocar les los collares a Tucker y Danny.

-¿No podías hacer eso desde un principio? -reclamo Tucker. Reloj se encogió de hombros.

-Olviden ceso tenemos que seguir -anuncio Danny corriendo por el castillo seguido muy de cerca por sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, en otra de las habitaciones del castillo, Dan phantom escucho los ataques de Danny y sus amigos, por lo que se puso de pie y fue directo donde Sam.

-¿Qué fueron esos ruidos? -pregunto la azabache.

-Solo digamos que el plan esta saliendo a pedir de boca -respondió el hombre formando una sonrisa.

"Se detecto un objeto del mundo real"

-Esa debe ser Sam -dijo Tucker mirando el localizador.

-Eso significa que vamos por buen camino -agrego Danny.

Los tres corrieron unos cuantos metros más guiados por el localizador, hasta llegar frente a una gran puerta.

-Según esta cosa es aquí donde se encuentra Sam.

-En ese caso entremos -Danny empujo la puerta, y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba Sam sujetada firmemente por unas grandes cadenas. A Danny le extraño no ver por ningún lado a Dan, pero al ver que la joven estaba bien le resto importancia.

-¡Sam! -Danny entro al cuarto.

-¡Danny, cuidado! -grito Sam cuando el aliento fantasma de Danny se activo, pero antes de que poder hacer algún movimiento fue embestido por un rayo color rojo.

-¡Danny! -gritaron sus amigos.

-Bien, al menos te has hecho más resistente a mis ataques -Dan apareció de entre la sombras.

-Veo que lo que me dijo Reloj no era mentira, verdaderamente te has hecho más fuerte -comento Danny levantándose con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Sorprendido?

-Un poco, sin embargo no vine hasta aquí para admirar tu fuerza, ¡libera a Sam ahora mismo!

Dan rio -. Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso, necesito que ella desaparezca de este mundo para poder volver a mi época tal y como la recuerdo.

-Ya te lo había dicho ¡yo jamas me convertiré en ti!

_Continuara…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo se, lo se, estuvo muy corto, de hecho fue el capitulo más corto que tiene la historia, pero les prometo que el próximo sera más largo.

Hasta el próximo capi (n.n)/


	6. Chapter 6 Batalla de recuerdos

NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador, Butch Hartman, solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute.

_**El regreso de Dan Phantom.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 6.- Una batalla de recuerdos.

Danny cayó al suelo gimiendo dolorosamente por el ataque de Dan phantom quien volvió a darle otro golpe haciendo caer al muchacho. Danny trato de lanzar un rayo fantasma, pero su adversario creo un escudo evitando que saliera lastimado. El hombre se acerco al joven tomándolo por la camisa.

-Estas demasiado débil Danny ¿por qué no mejor aceptas tú derrota?

-Jamás... -Danny puso sus manos alrededor de los brazos de Dan envolviéndose de un brillo azul y comenzó a congelarlo.

-¿Pero que rayos...? -Dan soltó a Danny y quedo congelado en pocos segundos.

Danny suspiro de alivio creyendo que ya todo había terminado, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, los ojos del hombre comenzaron a brillar mientras el hielo comenzó a agrietarse liberándolo finalmente. Reloj trato de detener el tiempo, pero Dan se giro donde él.

-¿Recuerdas esto? dijo mostrando el collar del tiempo mientras le disparaba un rayo mandando a Reloj al otro lado de la habitación. Tucker intento dispararle pero el fantasma se le adelanto y golpeo a Tucker con un rayo fantasma.

Danny se aprovecho de la distracción de su adversario e intento darle un golpe, pero el hombre detuvo detuvo el puño del peliblanco lanzandolo al aire haciendo que Danny se golpeara con la pared y cayera al piso.

-Ya es suficiente Danny estás demasiado débil para continuar.

-No, aún no -Danny alzo el rostro sorprendiendo a Dan con un lamento fantasmagórico y lo mando al otro extremo del cuarto, y gracias al fuerte golpe, varios escombros del muro cayeron sobre él.

Danny volvió a su forma humana a causa de la gran cantidad de energía utilizada. Tucker y Reloj fueron donde su amigo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Se acabo? -pregunto Tucker.

-Sí, se acabo -respondió Danny, pero al ver que Reloj no cambiaba el semblante de su rostro, volvió su mirada hacia los escombros.

Los escombros comenzaron a envolverse de un brillo rojo hasta que estallaron haciéndose polvo, por lo que todos se cubrieron el rostro.

-¿Realmente creíste que eso te funcionaria dos veces? -pregunto Dan una vez que la nube de polvo se había esparcido. Danny trató de volver a su forma fantasma, pero antes de poder lograrlo Dan volvió a golpearlo debilitandolo aún más.

-Déjalo ya, no puedes hacer nada en ese estado -Dan se dirigió hasta donde estaba Sam -. No tendrías que estar pasando todo esto si tan solo hubieres aceptado tú futuro -dijo mientras sujetaba a Sam por el cuello de su blusa.

-¡Sam! -Danny quiso correr hacia ella, pero no pudo pararse.

-Pero ahora, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar mi futuro el hombre puso su otra mano a escasos centímetros del rostro de la joven envolviendose de un brillo rojo.

Sam cerro fuertemente los ojos, mientras Danny, Tucker y Reloj ya se esperaban lo peor, pero en lugar de escuchar el sonido del rayo fantasma siendo disparado, vieron como la mando del hombre estaba temblando mientras su mirada reflejaba... ¿miedo? La azabache abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada rojiza d él.

_"Danny"_

Ahí estaba otra vez esa voz.

_"Danny"_

Dan cubrió sus oídos deseando que esa voz se callara.

-¡Ya basta! -el fantasma volvió a mirar a Sam; intento disparar de nuevo, pero ocurrió lo mismo, no pudo, su mano temblaba, su mirada estaba llena de temor -.¡¿Por qué no puedo disparar?!

-Eso es porque tus recuerdos siguen en tu mente -explico Danny parándose con algo de dificultad.

-Eso es imposible, mi lado humano fue separado.

-Puede que así sea, pero tus recuerdos se quedaron en tú mente, y no solo tus recuerdos -Danny deslizo la fotografiara hasta Dan, este la observo, era una imagen de su familia y amigos -, también el gran cariño que sentias hacia ellos se quedo en ti, la razón por la que no lo recordabas hasta ahora, fue porque al estar encerrado por tanto tiempo no tenias nada en que centrar tú atención, y estos volvieron a resurgir.

_"Danny"_

Poco a poco, su mente fue llenándose de recuerdos que creía perdidos. Dan se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza e hizo un gesto de dolor, pues con cada recuerdo que resurgía sentía unas fuertes punzadas, como si algo le estuviera aplastando el cerebro. Finalmente, cayó al suelo de rodillas, miro hacia la foto, mientras el último recuerdo de su familia llenaba su mente, tomo la imagen entre sus manos y la contemplo durante unas momentos.

-Aquella vez lo perdí todo -dijo apenas en un susurro -. Ellos gritaban, trataban de librarse de las cuerdas, pero no pudieron, y yo... no pude ayudarlos, por mi culpa, ellos murieron, por mi culpa -Danny apenas si podía escuchar lo que decía, pero aún si no lo oía, su mirada ya decía bastante.

-Oye... -Danny trató de acercarse al hombre, pero justo en ese instante fue golpeado por un rayo fantasma.

-Pero, eso no significa que quiera cambiar mi futuro, me gusta tal y como es, y así se va a quedar -Dan lanzó un lamento fantasmagórico haciendo temblar el castillo.

Danny cubrió sus oídos. Cuando el hombre se calló golpeo al chico haciéndolo perder el equilibrio; Danny adquirió su forma fantasma y comenzó a lanzar rayos azules, los cuales Dan lograba esquivar con facilidad.

Mientras tanto, Tucker y Reloj trataban de liberar a Sam, hasta que Danny fue lanzado hacia la pared provocando que esta se cayera.

-Bien, al menos ya no estoy sujeta a la pared -dijo Sam con las cadenas aún colgando de su extremidades.

-Sí, lastima que no vivirás para contarlo -Dan disparo un rayo en dirección a Sam, pero este fue desviado por otro de color verde. Dan frunció el ceño al ver a Danny salir de entre los escombros.

_Continuara…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta el próximo capi (n.n)/


	7. Chapter 7 Huida

NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador, Butch Hartman, solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute.

_**El regreso de Dan Phantom.**_

_**Bueno chicas y chicos, este es el último capitulo de esta historia, doy gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios que dieron el animo que necesitaba para seguir escribiendo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado al igual que yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Y sin más distracciones el nuevo capítulo . (Nota importante abajo).**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 7.- Huida.

La pelea se extendió por otro largo rato sin dar indicios de algún posible ganador, Danny se defendía y contraatacaba bastante bien, pero los acertados golpes de su oponente lo debilitaban aún más. Sam y compañía solo se podían limitar a observar, pues sabían bien que si de alguna manera intentaban ayudar, Dan los atacaría sin una pizca de duda complicando las cosa para su amigo. Danny lanzó un rayo azul de sus ojos congelando a Dan, pero este se libero del hielo e inmediatamente ataco al chico con un rayo fantasma. Danny gimió por el dolor.

-¡Danny! -exclamo Sam.

_"Danny"_

El hombre volvió a sentir ese horrible dolor de cabeza, nuevamente esos viejos recuerdos volvían atormentar su mente.

-¡Ya es suficiente!

-Lo único que yo aún no entiendo es porque simplemente no dejas fluir esos recuerdo de una vez -dijo Danny.

-¡Cállate! -grito dándole un golpe al joven -. Se supone que yo me deshice estos recuerdos ¿porqué de la nada empiezan a regresar a mi?

-Tú nunca de desiste de ellos, tú solo huiste de tú pasado -explico Danny tratando de ponerse de pie.

-Yo nunca huí de nada.

-Si nunca huiste, ¿entonces por que no los dejas fluir? -Dan no respondió -. Acaso, ¿te da miedo recordar?

El hombre siguió guardando silencio, no sabia que responder a eso, ciertamente cuando el perdió a su familia quedo devastado, pero, en cuanto se había liberado de su lado humano, ese recuerdo ya no le había vuelto a causar daño, entonces, ¿porque tan de repente volvía a sentir ese gran dolor? Dan miro a Sam y Tucker, observo como estos de algún modo lo veían con temor; aparto la mirada, apretó sus puños y salio volando de ese lugar. Los presentes se quedaron viendo el sitio por dónde el hombre se había ido. Danny por algún motivo sentía lastima por él.

-¡Danny! -exclamo Sam lanzándose a sus brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sam? -pregunto Danny posando su mano sobre la mejilla de Sam.

-Si, gracias por venir por mi.

Danny junto sus labios con los de ella y rodeo con sus brazos su cintura. El momento habría sido mucho más romántico de no ser por que en ese instante recordaron que tenían compañía, por lo que se separaron con los rostros ruborizados.

-Oh, vamos no se detengan, nosotros ya nos íbamos -dijo Reloj con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si los tortolos ya terminaron sera mejor volver, quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevamos ya en la zona fantasma -comento Tucker.

-Tienes razón -dijo Danny tomando la mano de Sam.

Finalmente el grupo se dirigió hacia sus casa, solo hicieron una parada para dejar a Reloj en su castillo, después de ahí, el camino continuo sin más distracciones. Cuando llegaron a casa, ya era de noche, al parecer se habían tardado en la zona fantasma dos días completos, por suerte, los padres de Danny les habían dicho a la familia de sus amigos que se habían quedado a dormir en su casa.

Tucker se despidió de sus amigos, y se fue directo a su casa, en cambio, Danny había acompañada a Sam hasta la suya. De regreso, Danny volvía a su propia casa sin llevar ninguna prisa, mientras observaba el cielo nocturno; finalmente todo había acabado, se sentía muy tranquilo de que Sam estuviera a salvo, pero había algo que le preocupaba aún, ¿a dónde se habría ido Dan? y más aún, después de que ellos se fueran, el aura del castillo comenzó a sentirse más pesada de lo que era cuando recién habían llegado, eso de algún modo lo hacia sentirse inquieto y algo preocupado. Danny suspiro, ya había tenido suficiente para esos dos días.

Por el otro lado, en la zona fantasma, dentro del castillo de las sombras para ser más exactos, todos los fantasmas que habitaban en ese lugar se veían inquietos, mientras se reunían alrededor de una cama observando con detenimiento a la figura que yacía recostada sobre ella, de pronto, la figura que había permanecido inmóvil, abrió los ojos mostrando un profundo color violeta.

_¿Fin...?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota importante: Como ya pudieron observar, este no es precisamente l fin, en realidad, es el comienzo de un nuevo desafió para nuestro héroe, de hecho, deveriamos decir que este fic, fue solo una introducción para la verdadera aventura. ¿Sera acaso este nuevo fantasma igual de fuerte que Dan Phantom o el Rey Pariah, o sera aún peor? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? ¿Podrá Danny vencerlo? ¿Qué es en realidad este nuevo ser? las respuestas a estas preguntas y más en el nuevo fic: _La princesa sombra _Estén atentos a mi perfil para saber cuando este disponible para leer, aunqeu posiblemente lo suba la otra semana, pero no se hagan ilusiones, después de todo tengo que estar al corriente con mis estudios, pero de voy a subir su continuación la voy a subir, eso si lo prometo, solo que no se exactamente cuando. Espero poder encontrarlos en mi otro fic, y gracias por leer, nos vemos (n.n)/ **


End file.
